dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Imagination World v1.1
Imagination World Imagination World is a total conversion mod for Duke Nukem 3D (compatible with version 1.3d of Duke Nukem 3D, as well as Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition through the use of EDuke32). It was created by James Stanfield (a.k.a. Jblade) of JS Games and contains new levels, new graphics, new sprites for the player (James Stanfield) and enemies, new weapons, new sound effects, new music, new voice-overs, new bosses, and new ending sequences. Survival, a total conversion by JS Games, was made as a sequel to Imagination World, though the only version available was a demo released on June 19th, 2009. Imagination World 2, a standalone EDuke32-based total conversion sequel by JS Games, was released on October 14th, 2010. How to play the mod with the EDuke32 source port: To play the single player levels, left-click and drag the file titled "Iwgame.con" into EDuke32, then set the custom game content directory settings to the "iwfull" option. To play the multiplayer levels, left-click and drag the file titled "Mgame.con" into EDuke32, then set the custom game content directory settings to the "iwfull" option. Development Imagination World started development on September 1st, 2000. The original version, v1.0, was finished in January of 2002. An updated version, v1.1, was released on March 8th, 2003. The updated version includes various changes to the levels, more voice-overs, and updated weapon graphics for the shotgun and RPG. Weapons *Mighty Boot (uses a new sprite) *Dual SMG's (uses a new sprite, Pistol replacement) *Sawn-Off Shotgun (uses a new sprite, Shotgun replacement) *Crossbow (uses a new sprite, Chaingun Cannon replacement) *Rocket-Grenade Launcher (uses a new sprite, RPG replacement) *Sachel Pack (uses a new sprite, Pipe Bomb replacement) *Railgun Alpha (uses a new sprite, Shrinker replacement) *Double Rocket Launcher (uses a new sprite, Devastator replacement) * Laser Tripwire (uses a new sprite, Laser Tripbomb replacement) *Plasma Gun (uses a new sprite, Freezethrower replacement) (The Microwave Expander is not usable in Imagination World.) Episodes Imagination World (version 1.1) has 37 levels (29 single player levels and 8 multiplayer levels). (The following levels are accessible by loading Iwgame.con) Episode 1: L.A. Meltdown * Uninvited Guests * City District * Japan Town * Hit The Shops * Scrap Challenge * Lava Caves (secret, accessible from City District) Episode 2: Lunar Apocalypse * Mount Ralj Spaceport * Stardate: 2001 * Rebels Ship * Xuglop * Space Shooting * Ractonia * Alien Behemoth * Space Fortress * Robot Destroyer * 400 Fathoms (secret, accessible from Rebels Ship) * Derelict.... (secret, accessible from Space Shooting) Episode 3: Shrapnel City * Da Rig * Water Torture * Back To The City * Badlands * Captured! * Welcome To Garmid * Quaking * Stone Rain * The Final Battle * James' House (secret, accessible from Back To The City) * Anime Land (secret, accessible from Captured!) Note: The level "apart.map" is only accessible from the "user map" menu. (The following levels are accessible by loading Mgame.con) Episode 1: L.A. Meltdown * Undersea * Castle Grounds * Team Game * Medieval Times * Deserted Roads * Green Rally Episode 2: Lunar Apocalypse * Well I'll Be Doomed * The Lava Caves Power-ups and items * Healing Potion (uses the same sprite as the health bonus from Doom, small medkit replacement) * Nanotech Pack (uses a new sprite, large medkit replacement) * Portable Medkit (uses a new sprite) * Armor (uses a new sprite) * Scuba Gear (uses a new sprite) * Bio Energy (uses a new sprite, Atomic Health replacement) * Heat Goggles (uses a new sprite, Night Vision Goggles replacement) * Jetpack (uses a new sprite) * Holojames (uses a new sprite, Holoduke replacement) * Super Cola (uses a new sprite, Steroids replacement) * Special Shoes (uses a new sprite, Protective Boots replacement) * Access Cards (use new sprites) Credits Main TC creator: James Stanfield (a.k.a. Jblade) People who have helped in some way: 3drealms (for Duke3d, Shadow warrior & their other games). Ken Silverman (for the Build engine & the great tools). Peter Gerber (for Dukeres) James Ferry (for openglbt & the Confaq) Jonah Bishop (for the Mapfaq & Confaq) Bob Averill (for all his great maps & Effects) TerminX (for Mapster, a great new build editor) Dukeworld (for being a great site) C3PO (for the Controllable slopes FAQ) Reaper_man (for the great con site) Id & Sierra (for some sounds & graphics) Scott McCabe (for some Layre graphics) Jasc (for Paintshop pro) Bob Masters for Asylum, a fun & Original map technomidi.com for Mid. Music Jennifer Lynn for Duke quick menu (Or duke edit) 3dCafe for some Wav.s and the Railgun model EJay, Which I used to make the Wav. music totalconversion.com (for their help) Megaton (for some Graphics & the snow code off of Speedtrax) Kef_nukem (for his help) Christopher Buecheler (for some textures) Stecki (for his 'Waste' model) Billy boy (for all his great maps & effects) Brian Collins (for his 'Ratamahatta' model) Winamp vgmusic.com (for some mid.music) Everybody who e-mailed me about Iw Category:Duke Nukem 3D mods